Stuck with Her!
by nikham3
Summary: Unfortunate things that happen to the four friends, what will bring them together? COMPLETE!
1. Carmen and Krista

Stuck with Her!

Chapter One- Carmen and Krista

Carmen was packing to go on a cruise with Krista, her step-sister. Of course, Krista was not exactly the person she wanted to go with, but, hey, it was a cruise! The only thing was the Pants couldn't reach her. The Pants would stay at home this summer. She was done packing and she was on her way to Krista.

It was an hour later, and they were at the dock where the ship was taking them for a cruise around the Caribbean. It was a smaller boat than Carmen expected, but it would work. They boarded the boat. There were only a few small rooms on the boat, and Carmen and Krista were the only ones on the cruise. This scared Carmen in a way. Krista, though, was bubbling with excitement, as always. They were on their way.

It was dark outside now. Carmen felt and heard a large thump, and then the eerie sound when metal scratches. Then Carmen heard a mild explosion and a few screams. Krista's was one of them. Krista had fear in her eyes, and they were as big as a deer in a headlight. They went to the front of the boat. There lay all the crew members, dead.


	2. Tibby and Bailey's best friend, Sammy

Stuck with Her!

Chapter 2- Tibby and Bailey's best friend Sammy

Tibby had promised Bailey's friend Sammy that they would go on a fishing trip, since that is what Bailey and Sammy would do before. Tibby felt sad for her, she wasn't there when Bailey died. They were going to literally rot for a week, because the smell of the fish was strong. Boy, golly gee were they going to have fun! Tibby had to act nice to Sammy, she felt sorry for her.

They arrived on the mysterious boat, on a foggy morning, down at the dock. They couldn't see a lot, but they noticed that the "captain" only had one leg. The other was made of wood. They boarded the little boat. Below, there was a little cabin. Tibby and Sammy barely fit in it. But they did.

There was a loud BOOM! Tibby and Sammy had been playing Bullsit down in the cabin. They dropped their cards and ran up to the deck. Against the fog, there was smoke. Tibby fanned through the smoke to find a few dead bodies lying on the deck, they belonged to the crew.

Sorry guys, I can't tell you what happened to them just yet. First I need some ideas for who to put Lena and Bee with that they would be so annoyed. Then I need to think of something. Good story, I kind of have something in mind. Founder of Bob, who are you, Tianna? I just can't figure out who you are! Stop calling me Pinkpiggy2! You know my name idiot. Anyways, still need ideas!


	3. Lena and Effie

Chapter 3- Lena and Effie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!

Lena packed her bag and headed out the door with Effie. _Great, _she thought, _my mom is making me go on this stupid trip with Effie. I will never make it back alive! _Lena got in the car and Effie did too. They drove to the dock where all the boats lay. They stepped onto the boat that the captain told them to.

It was called The Little Voyager. Lena was spooked by the dusty little boat, and by the fact that her sister and her were on a boat with a perfect stranger. Effie and Lena passed the whole time away by drawing. Effie did her best to draw Lena while Lena was drawing the beautiful sunset. Then it started to get dark.

Lena and Effie heard a huge KABOOM which made them make large marks across their page. They ran up to the deck. The captain lay dead, on the wooden deck, surrounded by a pile of smoke.


	4. Bee and Kaya

Chapter 4- Bee and Kaya

Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put this on the first chapter, but I obviously don't own the characters!

It was a bright sunny day, and Bee had just stepped out of her father's car and onto the dock. Eric wanted Bee and Kaya to get to know each other, because Kaya and Eric were really good friends. So they decided to go on a little boat trip. The boat was not large, only Kaya and Bee were on it. They went swimming, fishing, and more on the first day.

Then it was night, dark and gloomy. There was a sudden BOOM! And Bee and Kaya immediately woke up and ran to the deck. Kaya fanned through the smoke. Bee noticed that there was someone on the deck floor. Bee bent down next to it. It was dead. Then she realized who it was, the only person who knew how to work this boat! Bee grabbed the steering wheel of the boat, just after it was too late.

The boat hit a rock, and Bee and Kaya tumbled out. They stepped on the sand of the misty beach. The boat immediately went under the water. Bee and Kaya stared at each other. They were safe on the land. The captain was dead under the sea.

Bee: Let's collect stuff we need, because I have a feeling we'll be here for a little while.

Kaya agreed to get firewood, while Bee found something to make a fire pit. They would also look for food and they would eat first. They would sleep on the sand, under the stars. Kaya brought back enough wood to last for days. Bridget managed to make a little fireplace out of stones. Now for the food. Bridget and Kaya went into the woods.

Kaya: Bee, look over there!

Bee: Oh my Gawd! That's like a whole freaking cow! Get it!

Kaya and Bee managed to get the cow. Bee sliced its head off with a knife, just after Kaya milked it. They brought back the dead animal to the site, where they sliced it into smaller pieces and stored them in a secret tree trunk that opened up. They cooked it and ate the o-so-tender meat.

After dinner, they managed to make a hut out of straw and bamboo. Then it was dark, so Bee and Kaya decided to call it a night. They lied down on the sandy beach, high enough so the water wouldn't get them, and slept.


	5. Carmen and Krista 2

Chapter 5- Carmen and Krista 2

Carmen and Krista jumped off the boat and onto the rocky beach that the boat was so close to. Krista started crying. Carmen, first, tried to comfort her, but then started crying herself.

Carmen: Krista, we'll be fine. Just because we don't have a boat or any supplies, we'll make it. We can live off of nature.

Krista: I miss my mom!

Carmen: I do too!

Krista: First we have to build a, a, a, hut.

Carmen: G-g-g-good idea.

Krista: You collect the wood and I'll collect some- uh- more wood.

They went their separate ways and met 15 minutes later, each having a large pile of wood in their arms. They set to work, building a small hut for only two people on the higher part of the island. They succeeded and the hut turned out pretty good.

Carmen: Woo-hoo! We did it! Now, we have to make dinner for ourselves.

Krista: Right, um, let's just go hunt in the thicker parts of the island. There should be like, I don't know, deer, or something.

Carmen: Yeah, just find whatever you can eat. And also watch for the cute little bunnies that look so good to EAT!

Krista: Not the bunnies!

So they went into the woods of the island. Carmen spotted a large male deer. She quickly struck it with a stick and it died. She cut it apart into little slivers and brought it back to Krista, who was sitting on the sand, crying, holding a little rabbit in her hands.

Krista: Why, God, why? Why was I so hungry, as to take this little bunny's life?

Carmen: Chill out, it is a rabbit, no need to cry. Look what I got!

Krista: Holy momma! That is like huge! chucks bunny aside Let's eat!

Carmen: You got it!

So they tore apart the deer into small, tiny, pieces. They stored some in the hut for later, and then put the rest in their mouths.

Krista: It needs salt.

Carmen: whatever.

Krista: Now we need to store the other pieces somewhere else, so that we don't get mauled by a bear in the middle of the night.

Carmen: Yeah, we have to make like a smokehouse I guess.

Krista: Good idea. We can use some of the wood from earlier.

So they constructed a small, but useful, smokehouse. They stored all the meat in it and set it far away from the hut, for safety reasons. They were quickly tired, and hit the sack in the hut.


	6. Tibby and Sammy 2

Tibby and Sammy 2-

Tibby jumped off the boat onto a rock beside it, Sammy followed her. They sat on the rock, and watched the boat explode. Sammy started to cry. _**Great,** _Tibby thought, _**now I'm going to have to deal with a crying 12-year-old!** _She patted her on the back a few times and held her anger in. Tibby is weird like that, when others are sad, she is angry. She wanted to scream. So she did. She screamed "God, what happened?" and nestled her head on her knees. She began to cry also, in anger. She screamed a bunch of cursing words and kept on crying.

Then without notice, she jumped off the rock and started swimming. Sammy watched her. Tibby swam a short distance and then Sammy saw her step on what she could see was land. Sammy let out a yell, "Go Tibby!" She then jumped off the rock herself and swam to the island. She reached the tiny island, not bigger than half a mile, and hugged Tibby, to thank her that she was alive. They sat on the beach and caught their breath.

"You know, Tibby, you don't have to feel sorry for me. A lot of my OLD friends had cancer, but they're in a better place now," Sammy said all of the sudden.

"But Sammy, I know how it feels like to lose a friend, I lost the same one. Bailey was close to both of us, and, I don't know, I think that I kind of feel sorry for you, but in another way, I don't," Tibby answered.

"I know what you mean. C'mon, we better get to work if we want to survive. Let's like, build a hut or something," Sammy replied.

"K, we're gonna have to get bamboo, brick and cement, but out here we can use wood and straw," Tibby joked.

So they built a small house out of wood and straw. Then they built a campfire circle and found a few rabbits to eat. Sammy saw something and all of the sudden yelled, "Look!"

Tibby looked, to see a man, partly hiding behind a tree. Tibby screamed. The man walked a bit closer, curiously. Tibby put herself in front of Sammy and closed her eyes. The man walked up to her and she opened her eyes. He spoke, "Sammy?"

Got ya thinking yet? I want you to guess on the reason for the boats sudden explosion! REVIEW!


	7. Changing the way

Okay, due to too short of chapters, I am officially combining my thoughts for all four sections into one long chapter.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Effie shouted.

"Calm down, Effie," Lena panicked. "We're going to have to steer this boat ourselves."

"But that's impossible!" Effie cried. "We don't know how to!"

"I do," Lena replied. "I took a class one time. Get over there and grab that rope thingy."

So Lena took charge, by first ridding the ship of the lifeless captain's body. She thought it sad that the captain's family wouldn't get to have a proper burial for him, but she couldn't bear to look at it or smell it.

A few minutes before sunrise, Lena and Effie hit land, the land of Maryland. Effie shouted for joy while Lena looked out at the ocean from the coast. She grabbed her sketchbook and drew herself a light sketch of the sun coming over the distant mountain. Effie startled her from behind as she brought her suitcases onto the deck.

"Lena," Effie sighed, "Can we go home?"

"Yes," Lena replied, "As soon as I finish this sketch, because I want to go home and paint it."

* * *

An hour later, Lena and Effie stood at a bus station about 20 minutes of a drive from their house. The roar of the bus came up the street and Lena and Effie were in high-spirits. They boarded the empty bus and sat near the front. A few stops later, they reached the street in which you had to turn to get to their house. They hopped off the large bus and started their walk home.

A few minutes later, Lena lay across her bed, dreaming what could've happened to them if she didn't know how to sail. She fell asleep.

All of a sudden, she was falling into the deep blue sea, the water suffocating her and pressuring her in. Effie's hand appeared from the surface, and Lena reached for it, but fell short, as she fell deeper and deeper into the water.

Lena woke up with a splash. Effie had just poured a cold cup of water on her head.

"Effie!" Lena screeched. "That was cold!"

"You were saying things in your sleep," Effie replied, "I couldn't help it, you scared me."

Lena threw on a new pair of clothes, and for some reason, she longed to have the Pants. But the sisters had agreed that no one would use the Pants for the first month of the summer, while they were all on boat trips. Lena moaned, she needed those Pants for some reason she couldn't fathom. A spark flung in her head. All she had to do was take the Pants from Carmen's house, wear them, then put them back, problem solved.

She drove to Carmen's house, and her mom had let her in. She went to Carmen's room, which was terribly cluttered and Lena was desperate to clean it, but she didn't. A light shone in the corner of the musty, dark, room. She saw the Pants, grabbed them, and exited the house.

At her house, she looked at them in such joy. _What if she returns early? _Lena thought. _Nah, it won't happen. _She put the Pants on, and decided she wouldn't wear them just yet.

A _BING _interrupted her thoughts, she checked her cell phone. There had been one new text message, in which Lena could see it was from Carmen. Just then, she felt guilty for taking the Pants, a feeling that quickly passed. Her text message read:

Der Lna,

Plz hlp, dnt no whr I m. shprckd. Cm sn, u r nly prsn I cn rch.

Crma

Lena's face went dead white. She read the message over and over again, realizing that it said:

Dear Lena,

Please help; I don't know where I am. Shipwrecked. Come soon, you are the only person I can reach.

Carma

Tears streamed down her cheeks, Carmen had gone out on a boat with Krista, which she probably already sacrificed to some god. Lena sobbed until Effie grabbed hold of the phone and read the message.

Effie shook her head, "I guess we're going to have to find her!"

Lena sobbed some more, and they set out to find Carmen and Krista.

* * *

The next morning, Bee woke up to the smell of exotic eggs. Her eyes shot open and she saw Kaya cooking yellow circles over the campfire.

"Where did you get those?" Bee laughed. "Are they safe?"

"Of course," Kaya smiled, "Everyone knows that mad cow eggs are perfectly safe!"

"MAD COW?" Bee shouted.

"Just kidding," Kaya laughed, "They're robin eggs."

"Are they good?"

"Heck yeah," Kaya answered, "They beat chicken eggs by a landslide."

Bee took a bite of a fully cooked egg. She managed to chew it a few times and then swallow it. She made a face and said, "That is gross."

"Thank you," Kaya said, "I like it."

"Well I'm going to get my own breakfast!" Bee exclaimed and disappeared into the forest. She came back minutes later, holding a dead fox in her hands, "Hmm," she said, "I wonder if fox tastes good." So she skinned the fox, barely cooked it, and then tore it apart to eat only the meat. The internal organs she threw into the sea and kept the fur to make something of it later. Kaya watched her, giggling, the whole time.

* * *

Later on in the day, the two had decided to swim in the broad ocean that stood before them. The waves were crystal blue and the sand beneath the ocean was wet and smooth. Bridget, of course, jumped in first, and found a way to make it more exciting.

"Look over there!" Bridget exclaimed. "There is a swinging rope!" She climbed up a small cliff and grabbed onto a sturdy rope hanging from a tree. "We can use this to swing on and then fall into the water!"

"That is," Kaya objected, "If the water is deep enough."

"Look missy," Bee said, "Just because you've been to college and I haven't doesn't mean I'm not smart, of course I was going to check how deep the water was." She hopped off the cliff and stood in the water. By the time she reached the bottom, her head was under the surface by about 4 feet.

* * *

A/N: I'm no lifeguard, so I am just guessing by what is right.

* * *

"It's good," Bee announced after popping her head above the surface of the water. She climbed back to the rope-swing and stood gripping it. She leaned back, holding tightly to the rope, and sprung forward. She let go of the rope after going a good 7 feet and landed in deep water. She brought her head up again, smiling. "Take that, princess!"

"Excuse me?" Kaya asked, jokingly. "Are you talking to me?" She laughed.

"I'm not kidding; I'll bet you would never have the courage to swing off that rope like I did!" Bee shouted.

"It depends what we're betting," Kaya said, slyly.

"Two dollars, I mean, I'll get you food in the morning."

"You got a deal." Kaya rose from her wading spot and climbed up the rocky grass hill. She grabbed a hold of the slightly frayed rope, and took a few steps back. She plunged forward, and stopped when she got to the edge. She looked down at all the rocks that lay below her, all the sharp, jagged, hard rocks. She whimpered and went back to her wading spot.

"I'm not doing that!" She exclaimed.

"You have to make me breakfast of my choice in the morning!" Bee gloated. Kaya smirked, and bent her head back to get back to the tan she was working on.

Bee sent a text to Tibby:

Tib, hlp, kya s a ntmare. Sv us, we crshed nd r strndd.

Lv b.

Translation:

Tibby, help, Kaya is a nightmare. Save us, we crashed and are stranded.

Love Bee.

The message went through, except Tibby didn't have her cell phone with her.

Hope you liked it, I had to think of something. And when I was thinking, I realized there had to be an ending to the story, so Lena had to be the one to rescue herself.

REVIEW, push the DANG button below!


	8. The Rescue

"Who are you?" Tibby asked the man.

"It's my dad!" Sammy ran and hugged the man.

"Oh Sammy," the man said, "I am so glad you found me!"

"Why were you here?" Tibby asked.

"Daddy went on a boat trip a few months ago, and was lost at sea," Sammy explained. "Who knew we would've landed on the same island as him?"

Tibby walked away, to let them be together. She had an idea in her mind, that maybe this wasn't all for an accident. Sammy came and sat beside her.

"I'm really glad we found my father," Sammy said, as she smiled at Tibby.

"I'm really not glad we're stranded here because of you," Tibby answered.

"What are you talking about?" Sammy asked. "You think I planned this?"

"Of course you did," Tibby accused her. "You knew that your dad was still alive and you found him. I remember seeing a fire on the island that day the ship wrecked. I don't know how you did it, but I know you did it."

"Tibby, you are crazy!" Sammy exclaimed. "How could I have done it? I was playing cards with you down in the cabin, remember?"

"Well maybe you already set it out before, like you used a bomb or something!" Tibby shouted.

"Well, I didn't!" Sammy screamed.

"What'd you use, then?"

"Dynamite!"

Tibby glanced at Sammy in horror. She had just admitted to killing the crew.

"Sammy," Tibby said, "why did you do it?"

"I needed to see my daddy!" Sammy cried. "I had asked the captain to take us to the island to go ashore for a few minutes, but he yelled at me!" She buried her face in her hands. "He was so mean!"

"Sammy, that doesn't give you the right to kill him!" Tibby shouted.

"Yeah," Sammy agreed. "But I saw the explosives in a crate in the storage room, and I knew that if I killed the captain, we could get my dad and sail home. But it exploded too big, and it blew up the ship."

"Great," Tibby yelled, "Now we're stuck here, thanks to you!" She shouted some curse words to no one in particular, and then looked at the small child on the sand. "You know that people are going to wonder where the captain is," she said.

"I know," Sammy cried, with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Can you tell them he had a heart attack or something?"

"They're going to go searching for his body."

"Oh $#!" Sammy shouted. "I'm going to jail?"

"You are," Tibby sighed, "Unless you're younger than 8 years old?"

"I'm 12!" Sammy shouted.

"Sammy, I can't lie to people, and neither can you," Tibby cried, "You're going to have to turn yourself in."

"But I don't want to!" Sammy shouted.

Tibby answered, "Do what your conscience tells you, I'm not a part of this."

"Are you going to testify in court?"

"Nope."

All of a sudden, they heard a large horn noise. Tibby jerked her head from Sammy to the wide blue ocean, which was now occupied by a medium-large white boat. Tibby shouted at the sight of Lena and her family at the stern.

"Lena!" Tibby shouted. "Thank you!"

Ten minutes later, Tibby, Sammy, and Sammy's dad were all under blankets in the cabin of the boat.

"Lena," Tibby asked, "How did you find us?"

"We went looking for Carmen," Lena replied, "And we saw you and Sammy on the beach, and then I said, 'hey, that looks like Tibby and Bailey's friend Sammy.' Then we came to you."

"Thank God," Tibby said, "Wait, where's Carmen?"

"We're still looking for her," Effie sighed.

Lena's dad had taken many courses in learning how to steer a boat, and so he and Ari were up on the deck the whole time.

"What about Bee?" Sammy asked.

"Well, there's a story to tell," Lena replied. "We went to your house, Tibby, to see if you were home, but you weren't. So when I went into your room to look for you, there was a constant beeping noise. I found it; it was your cell phone. We looked at the new text message on it; it was from Bee. It said:

Tibby, help, Kaya is a nightmare. Save us, we're crashed and are stranded. Shipwrecked, love Bee.

So I thought, 'her too?' And come to think of it, we almost got stranded ourselves. So Effie and I thought something fishy was going on. So we checked it out."

"And we found out," Effie interrupted, "that all of our captains were linked together in a treasure hunt, all against another. We didn't know it, but through the fog lay the ships that we were all on separately, and our captains were really looking for treasure on an island. Of course there are many islands, and they decided to split up. We don't know how it happened, but there was a mysterious death of our captain, did that happen to you?"

"It wasn't a mystery," Tibby stared at Sammy.

"So anyways," Effie continued, "It turned out that the death of our crew happened to be by some misplaced dynamite in the cellar. And it turns out that the dynamite was supposed to be for mining the treasure, but they stored it wrong so it blew up. How did yours die?"

"Someone happened to know where the dynamite was stored," Tibby stared, accusingly, at Sammy, "And they just happened to blow up the captain!"

Lena gasped, "You mean?" Tibby nodded. "Tibby, how could you?" Lena asked.

"It wasn't her," Sammy said, "I did it." Sammy's dad looked at her. "That's right; the captain was mean, so he had to go."

"Sammy," Effie gasped, "You know you can go to jail?"

"Yep," Sammy answered, "And I'm going to."

Carmen lay down on the beach, while Krista was rolled up into a ball in the hut.

"Krista, you baby!" Carmen yelled at her. "Get out here, there is no stupid rabid donkey, I made it up!"

"You did not!"

"I did, and I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!"

"Fine, oh wait, help me!" Carmen shouted as she faked being dragged off by the "rabid donkey". She made some hee-haws when she was out of sight and Krista screamed. "HELP ME!" Carmen yelled. Krista screamed some more. Carmen came back to where Krista could see her and fell on the ground laughing.

"It's not funny!" Krista shouted. "My brother got bit by a rabid donkey!"

"Where did you see a rabid donkey before?" Carmen asked her.

"At the fair," Krista defended. "Go away Carmen, you're mean!"

"You go away, you little brat!" Carmen shouted. "Why does everything have to be so perfect for you?" She picked up some rocks and threw it at the water. She fell back onto the beach, letting the sand get in her hair. Normally that would be something Bee would do, not Carmen, but being stranded on an island for a week would drive some people crazy.

"Carmen, how did the crew die?" Krista broke the long silence.

Carmen recalled the moment of alarm and fear: there was a large thump, something being knocked over? Someone jumping onboard? There was the metal scratching, swords against the side of the boat? Then there were the small explosions, tiny bombs! Carmen had remembered seeing the little bombs stored in the small room where the food was also. Then she thought about the possibilities of the thump. Come to think of it, she had heard a splash, as if someone were jumping off the boat into the water, as she flung away the smoke.

"There had to be someone getting on the boat," Carmen explained her thoughts, "and they had to have some kind of metal on them."

"A gun!" Krista shouted. "Remember, we heard a few shots and saw the bullet holes in the windows of that glass?"

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Carmen remembered. "There must have been some struggling with the gun, because I heard the metal scratch. And the thumps were caused by the tiny bombs I showed you before."

"Oh yeah!" Krista put it all together. "So there was a killer, with a gun, and he had difficulty shooting the crew, and then the crew threw bombs at him, but he escaped, and the crew actually hurt themselves?"

"No, he probably hid, and then they would throw them, but they didn't get away fast enough. So they exploded themselves with the bombs. That was the reason of their death, and then the guy escaped."

"Do you really think that's what happened?"

"Yeah."

Off in the distance, Carmen spotted a medium-sized ship. She jumped up and down with joy and started yelling for it. As if the ship had spotted her, it came nearer. Carmen's eyes lit up with glee, and she reported the news to Krista. The two rejoiced until the boat came to the shore.

Lena shouted out to Carmen and Carmen's eyes swelled up with tears.

"Lena!" She shouted. "Help!"

An hour later, Carmen and Krista sat in the cabin below by the warm heater and their friends. The only one missing, Carmen thought, is Bee, where is she?

Just as the thought appeared in her head, Carmen heard a large honk from the boat and a splash into the water. Someone jumped off the ship? She raced to the deck to find out. Bee had jumped off some rope swing and into the water, same old typical Bee.

Bee sat in the cabin of the large boat a few minutes after being rescued. Kaya had actually swung off of the rope, in order to get the boat's attention. They had solved their differences and now Bee and Kaya were friends. They were rescued from the horrible island, and Bridget promised herself she would never go on a small boat with practically no people ever again.

So that's the VERY END. Yeah, I was getting kind of tired of it, so I had to finish it off. Review please, because I am never writing an ongoing story like this ever again.


End file.
